


Вот и объяснились

by WTF_History_2021



Category: 1970-е - Fandom, СССР - Fandom, фильм "Движение вверх"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021
Kudos: 2
Collections: Тексты G-PG-13. WTF History 2021. Фандомная битва. WTF Battle 2021.





	Вот и объяснились

На дворе ночь. Давно пора спать, но не спится.

Крутить в голове житейские проблемы, когда готовишься к Чемпионату Европы — порочная стезя. Не спать — тем более.

Сергей Белов — ведущий игрок сборной СССР по баскетболу — не понаслышке знает о связи между эмоциональным состоянием спортсмена и его результатами на площадке. Но перестать «жевать» проблемы личного характера не может, хоть убейте.

Причина сергеевой бессонницы — его коллега. Но не просто сосед по сборной, а (с некоторыми оговорками) близкий друг — Модестас Паулаускас.

Модестас, или попросту Модя — уроженец Литовской ССР. Имя его переводится как «скромный», но ничего общего с Паулаускасом это прилагательное не имеет. Заносчивый прибалт знает цену и себе, и другим. И у него есть на то основания. Во-первых, он выдающийся спортсмен Литвы и всего Союза, капитан сборной СССР — с этим сложно не считаться. Во-вторых... красивый.

Если бы боги-олимпийцы существовали, их главный — как его там, Аполлон? — точно бы имел внешность Модестаса. Высокий (выше Сергея на четыре сантиметра и козыряет этим), атлетичный, с золотистыми кудрями, гордым взглядом больших серых глаз, мужественным подбородком и неуловимой то ли лукавинкой, то ли капризинкой в уголках полных губ.

Чего и говорить, Модя парень ну очень непростой. Настоящая заноза в заднице любого тренера: задиристый, с фирменным прибалтийским гонором, к любому правилу подковыриваться мастер. А к нему самому не придерёшься — мячи забивает, за девушками в ущерб тренировкам не бегает, в драки если и лезет, то редко и с таким видом, будто корону обронить боится.

Немногим известно, что это лишь одна сторона натуры — профессиональная. На паркете темперамент у Паулаускаса и впрямь ого-го. Любого грузина под орех разделает — такие страсти в нем кипят. И нос позадирать любит. Вот только, когда они не в команде и нет надобности отстаивать себя, что-то кому-то доказывать, Модя совсем другим делается — не узнать. Вдумчивый, спокойный, с чутким отношением ко всему. Вместо того, чтобы в споры лезть, он лучше помолчит с тобой душевно или песню споет на своем, на литовском. Если в гости позовет — правда, немногим такая честь выпадает, — накормит собственноручно приготовленными пирогами. Такой вот человек, не только с мячом хорошо управляется.

Единственный минус — выпивать с ним чревато. Прибалтийская кровь не водица, обид в ней много намешано. Только выпьет Модя пива с тмином, и пошло-поехало — за что ни возьмись, свое резкое мнение по всем вопросам выскажет, а если наедине они, то «тушите свет, сливайте масло». До посинения может ругать советскую власть и генсека.

И ничего не боится же, потому что прекрасно знает: Сергей не выдаст. И не настучит, и характеристику положительную подмахнет. С одной стороны, это, конечно, безответственность: ведь капитан команды — это её «мотор». Забарахлит мотор — всей сборной капут, «красная машина» советского баскетбола сойдет с дистанции. Но дружба Сергею важнее — это раз, а два — по-человечески он отчасти солидарен с Модей. Игроки сборной ведь ездят за границу и видят, что не все капиталисты прогнившие. И многие рабочие у них живут замечательно — водят автомобили и покупают холодильники когда хочется, а не по специальному разрешению. А уж спортсмены международного уровня — тю! Как сыр в масле катаются.

Но со всем этим Сергей умеет примиряться, находит логичные объяснения, почему за границей игроки его калибра живут чуть ли не во дворцах, а он до сих пор на шесть соток не накопил. И никакие деньги на свете не заменят ему радости игры, и не видит он принципиальной разницы, чем обедать — картошкой с селёдкой или чёрной икрой.

Модестас другой. Умеет, зараза, как-то так все эти факты свивать в верёвочку, что хоть вешайся. И, наверное, в такие минуты он забывает, что перед ним друг, и видит в Сергее только гражданина Советского Союза — потому что говорит с таким ожесточением и пылом, как будто Белов лично приходил в Кретингу расстреливать зажиточных горожан и ссылать их семьи в Сибирь, и виноват он в том, что бедненький Модя теперь живёт за «железным занавесом».

В ходе таких разговоров Сергей частенько выходит из себя. Но дело совсем не в обвинениях. И не в том, что, когда Паулаускас начинает острить, та самая злая капризинка бегает по уголкам его красивых губ, заставляя их противно и в то же время привлекательно змеиться.

Яд с модиного языка капает мимо. В цель попадает сам факт — в Союзе ему «душно», и ничто его тут не удержит.

Так и будет. Уж кто-кто, а Белов знает: Паулаускас не трепло, за словами последуют действия. И в этом всё дело! Хоть убейся, больно Сергею сознавать, что это не навсегда. Что есть в жизни его друга такая штука, ради которой тот однажды бросит и сборную, и дружбу, и... любовь.

Эта штука называется «свобода».

В глубине души Сергей считает, что Модестас нуждается в свободе как никто другой. Ведь яснее ясного, что с таким характером недолго ему ходить в форме сборной. Уберут — и спасибо, если в Литву, а не куда подалее. Не посмотрят, что в душе Модя белый и пушистый и что сборной СССР золото приносит — «незаменимых у нас нет», зарубят карьеру за здорово живёшь. А дай этому парню в руки свободу — и будет красивая игра. Поведёт он эту свободу, как мяч, лихо обойдёт все препятствия, забросит в кольцо и выиграет что-то огромное и бесценное — целую новую жизнь... Да, однозначно, Моде **там** будет лучше. Рождённый летать не должен ползать, и остается только искренне пожелать лучшему другу наконец-то решиться на этот шаг...

Вот так красиво и благородно Сергей Белов рассуждает сам с собой, пялясь в потолок бессонной ночью. Но вслух накануне говорил совсем другое. Даже не говорил — рычал. Потому что обидно — лучший друг снова на него всех собак спустил. А к тем, кто реально в чём-то виноват, нипочём не сунется со своей антисоветчиной — не дурак ведь.

И какого такого Модя снова завёл эту шарманку? Нормально сидели, и вдруг вспомнилось ему, как по прилёту из Эссена пограничники у команды контрабанду искали. И нашли. Слово за слово — опять намекнул, что Сергей знал об этой акции, мол, кто тут, кроме тебя, «комса», кто в органы отчитывается?

Сергей по привычке только плечами пожал: оправдываться не собираюсь, мол. Модя прекрасно знал, что должность комсорга для него — то же самое, что для самого Моди — капитанство. Барщина, и только. Но Модя был выпимши, сел на любимого конька, и Сергею оставалось лишь послать его на том коньке в Каунас, подрабатывать извозом. С извозчиков комсомол не спрашивает.

Модя посыл выслушал и на удивление промолчал в ответ. Тут уже Сергею мало вдруг показалось, решил добавить. На своих, сказал, кипяток лить — это мы пожалуйста, а на чужих и взглянуть боимся? Молодец, Модя, не дурак, знаешь, с кем вежливым быть надо. Дома, поди, научился, у вас в Литве богатый опыт — под кого прогибаться, кого предавать...

Тут Модя взвился, конечно. Решил, что речь о предательстве родины, которая, как известно, у каждого своя. Слово за слово — и чуть до драки не дошло.

Но Сергей ведь имел в виду совсем другое предательство... Просто сказать об этом не мог...

Хорошо быть честным и смелым, но Сергей не знает, как, какими словами быть. Трудно говорить вслух о том, о чём и думать-то не пробовал. Всё, на что его когда-либо хватало — шептать наугад очень нежные слова, когда они с Модей занимались любовью. А потом оба — не он один, а оба, — делали вид, что ничего не было. Как во сне — приснилось, забылось...

До какого-то момента в объяснениях нужды и не было. Всё шло своим чередом, естественно, как сама жизнь: они вместе тренировались и вместе играли; когда выдавались свободные от тренировок дни — вместе ездили в хорошие места. Отличные были поездки — в Палангу и на Чегет, под Томск — к родственникам Сергея, в Марцинконис — к родичам Моди. И не нужно было ничего облекать в словесную форму: будущее было ясным и простым, отношения — чистым удовольствием. С редкой примесью модиного антисоветского яда...

Но чем ближе к Олимпиаде, чем выше они забирались сообща — тем крепче становилась привязанность и тем острее Сергей чувствовал необходимость объясниться. И вот этот миг настал: они с Паулаускасом дошли до точки, после которой или конец, или... А чёрт его знает, что! Но он должен признаться в тех чувствах, которые испытывает, какими бы странными они ни были.

Сергей встаёт, кое-как натягивает тренировочные штаны и босиком, на цыпочках, крадётся в соседний номер.

Повезло, дверь не заперта. Стукнув один раз для проформы и не услышав ответа, он входит. В незашторенное окно смотрит луна, в комнате светло почти как днём.

Для весны очень тепло, температура летняя, и Модя спит под простыней, вольготно раскидав руки-ноги в стороны. Плавок на нем нет — лежит под простынкой весь из себя первозданный, а Сергей стоит над ним и смотрит. И его мужская гордость очень живо реагирует на эту картину, хотя пришёл он не за развратом. Объясниться надо.

Или не надо?..

«Хорошо с тобой, вайкинас, легко...» — перекатывается на языке эхо сказанных не им слов. Сергей готов подписаться под каждым. Ему тоже легко с Модей — и на площадке, и в жизни. И сколько угодно можно ссориться и искать правду — в главных вещах они понимают друг друга без слов. И ни с кем никогда больше не будет такого взаимопонимания...

Время идёт, а Сергей всё переминается у края кровати. Нет в его прямой холодноватой натуре этой способности — говорить мягкие слова. А значит, лучше молчать. Да и что, если по-серьёзному, он может сказать этому парню? «Не уезжай, потому что я люблю тебя»? А Модестас в ответ подумает: «Ага, провокация, комсомольская проверочка».

Нет, конечно, Модя не дурак, не подумает он так. Но и в стране не останется. Плевать ему на ту любовь, и правильно плевать, правильно. Любовь не защитит, когда из сборной вышвырнут и вместо каунасского клуба «Жальгирис» пошлют куда-нибудь за Урал лес валить...

Сергей не бывал «в местах не столь отдаленных». Но кто вырос в Томском крае, тот о ссылках знает поболее многих — потому что потому. Какому-то другому спортсмену такое, наверное, даже полезно — дурь собьёт, закалит. Двужильный Стрельцов после отсидки и в «Торпедо» возвратился, и чемпионат СССР не с трибуны смотрел. Но Модя-то другой породы, не булыжник — янтарь...

Представив на мгновение лучшего друга в ватнике и рукавицах, усталого, пустого, посеявшего всю свою дурь и гордыню среди пеньков на делянке, Сергей проваливается в такое нехорошее состояние, что готов хоть сейчас собственными руками хватать того за шкирку и тащить в полицию. Или где там пишут прошение о политическом убежище?

Он и деталей-то толком не знает. Кто бы ему о таком рассказал — комсе...

— Ну вот чем тебе помочь, а? — без надежды на ответ шепчет Сергей.

И друг его, конечно, не слышит.

К глазам подступают предательские слёзы. Чтобы пресечь мокроту, нужно действовать — разбудить, сказать, уйти. Но, занеся руку, чтобы потрясти Модю за плечо, Сергей отчётливо понимает, что сейчас, возможно, последний час, когда в его жизни всё хорошо — и ночь темна, и весна тепла, и они с Модей вдвоём...

Присев на край кровати, зажав ладони между коленей, Сергей просто смотрит, как Модестас спит. Простейшее действие, но в его исполнении — такое же красивое, как он сам. Бесшумный вдох через нос, грудь с редкой курчавой порослью плавно вздымается, потом идёт вниз, и воздух выскальзывает на свободу сквозь приоткрытые губы. Белов заворожённо наблюдает за процессом. Луна светит прямиком на Модю, на его спокойное умиротворённое лицо, и так хорошо то ли томиться страданием, то ли наслаждаться, глядя на него в последний раз, что снова — хоть плачь.

Есть в этом что-то: помнить, какое оно на вкус, какое оно на щеке, какое на шее, какое на груди и ниже — тёплое, нежное дыхание любимого человека. Помнить, но не позволять себе не то что потрогать, не то что поцеловать — даже приблизиться к нему. Потому что надо привыкать уже, вырабатывать в себе привычку — быть одному...

Возможно, Сергей слишком громко думает об этом — отрывисто вздохнув, Модестас вздрагивает всем телом и открывает глаза.

— Серый, ты чего? — спрашивает с удивлённой улыбкой.

Сергей пытается состроить серьёзное лицо, но он забыл напрочь, зачем пришёл, потому что Модя улыбается, и плавок на нем нет, и ночь, и весна. И гори оно всё синим пламенем!

— Да вот, драуге... Извиниться пришёл... Зря мы друг другу всё это...

— Тщщщ...

Модя прикладывает палец к губам Сергея, а потом к своим.

— Тщщщ...

Лукавая смешинка пляшет в зрачках, ярко подсвеченных луной.

— Извиняться можно без слов, — шепчет этот змей. И одной рукой сдвигает простыню вниз, а другой гладит Сергея по плечу и по щеке.

— Можно, значит? Разрешаешь?

— Разрешаю.

— Вот ты наглый, Паулаускас...

Модя не удостаивает его ответом — только губы облизывает и глазами вниз стреляет. Кончики пальцев прохаживаются по контурам сергеева лица, рисуют что-то затейливое на плече и шее. Белов млеет от этих прикосновений настолько, что снова думает — а гори оно всё! — и даже не идёт запирать дверь.

Вот и объяснились, называется... Ну хоть утром будет не обидно, что ночь не спал.


End file.
